Rio Valenti
Name: Reneé Valenti aka "Rio" Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Reneé is currently enrolled in the school's Actors' & Actresses' Guild. However, she spends much more time in acting work outside school than inside. She's been the star or has played a major role in a number of TV shows over the past few years and has recently started playing bit parts in Hollywood B-movies. Appearance: The most striking part about Reneé Valenti's appearance is her fiery red hair, which she wears in a ponytail. She has green eyes and relatively sharp facial features that sometimes cause people to confuse her for the school's other fiery redhead Melina Frost. Her figure is about as athletic as it was since she moved from the East Coast, but it appears that adolescent femininity is starting to catch up to her figure as well. Still, she doesn't wear clothing that brings it out, at least in school. Although her clothes are at least tight enough to show her figure, she hasn't worn anything too far up the knee or exposing the midriff for quite a while. The clothes she wears to school are generally darker colors, including violets and blacks. Biography: Reneé Valenti grew up the first 17 years of her life on the East Coast, not loving every minute but not hating them either. She was born to two Italian-American Broadway stars, so acting was already in her blood. She starred in several school plays throughout elementary and junior high school, her looks and brash offstage attitude gaining her popularity (and enemies among the unpopulars) on her way up. Her long-time aspiration was to crash into Hollywood. By the time she enrolled in P.J. Gilroy Academy in New Jersey, Reneé had quite a lot. She had a loving (if not always-at-work-in-Broadway) family, a career as an aspiring teen TV star, and an education at a ritz school that most people could only dream of. She also led her own personal posse whose reign at Gilroy went virtually unchallenged. All of this, of course, was to make up for a rather bored and seemingly monotonous life. Thus a girl like her spent much of her high school life still at the expense of the socially inept. There was the occasional upstart to threaten her reign, but the one who stole her crown was the last one she'd ever expected to resist. When V2 started, she found herself forced to watch as her own syndicate tore itself apart...with more than a little help from their number one target. Even though she wasn't literally directly affected by said target's actions, the fact that he came so dangerously close to coming back to exact his vengeance on her seemed like a sign that her life was crashing around her. Her show ended up having to rush through filming its last season resulting in lower-than-expected ratings and a removal from her contract (though the silver lining was that she was free of that pervert of a manager of hers), and she started to feel that her career and life had hit a low point, especially when rumors of her bullying broke to the tabloid media. Of course, by that time she was already a psychological wreck. Her parents then moved her to the supposedly-quiet town of Highland Beach, which they agreed (with their therapist) was a great place to "get away from it all, except your career." The effects were noticeable upon her arrival, and her mind appears to be recovering. She currently does minor roles in a few TV movies along with major roles in school productions, and she later expects to take up the fine arts at an acting college in Los Angeles after graduation, where her parents are working shows. She's significantly calmer and more confident now, if not a lot more reserved, and she's currently being weaned off her medication. On the flipside, she's still very much a latchkey kid since both her parents are gone most of the time, but at least she has her own car so she doesn't have to take the bus. Interestingly enough, the sight of someone getting picked on still unsettles her enough that it triggers a reaction for her to immediately leave the situation unless it directly warrants her attention. That doesn't mean she hasn't escaped a few rather humiliating situations, but she's learning to recover and adapt from that. She might have even made a few friends on the way. Advantages: Reneé can drive, which can be useful in a quick getaway (not from the island, but locally). She has also been training in women's self-defense ever since an incident in school which left her exposed and humiliated. If angered, she can definitely use a meleé weapon to save her life, though she's not a good shot with a gun. Disadvantages: Her mental instability can just as well work against her, given that she's being thrown into the same environment as her quasi-predecessor. It may result in the loss of her friends, not just that of her coordination. Designated Number: Female Student no. 11 The above biography is as written by laZardo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Bow and Arrow + Arrows x12 Conclusions: So this is that Valenti bitch Male Student No. 6 from last season was whining about all the time? Don't see the appeal, she looks like a guy. Well, without her circle of friends from back in Denton, I don't see her lasting long at all. My prediction? She'll snap as soon as she wakes up on the island and get killed before she can string that bow for the first time. Worthless American celebrities... Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Jordan Redfield '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rio, in chronological order. V2 Pre-Game: *Cold Storage She Where Her Heart Should Be *The Hallways *Quiet *One Thing Only *Fresh Air *Gala In The Heights V3 Pre-Game: *It's Ladies Night and the Feeling's Right... *In Mind's Eye *Sweet for Some and Painful for Others *Beauty, Beast and Boxer V3: *Blood and Thunder *Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures *Lady So Divine *She Bop *What a day, what a day, what a day *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *Faith in Nothing *Where The Sinners Gather *The Denial Twist *Journey Through Pressure Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rio Valenti. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students